The invention relates to a basketball goal support for use with a basketball goal used to play basketball games. More particularly, the invention relates to a basketball goal support for securement to a door or other similar structure.
Those familiar with basketball are aware that generally the basketball goal is permanently attached to a backboard, which is in turn permanently attached to some type of supporting structure. Because of this permanent arrangement, once a basketball goal has been erected, the playing area becomes essentially dedicated to basketball playing. There is a need, however, for a detachable basketball support structure that can be easily and quickly erected and removed. The present invention provides such a support structure.
The basketball goal support of the present invention need not include the traditional backboard. Rather, this goal support includes a generally U-shaped anchor attachable to a door or similar structure. A hollow cylindrically shaped receptacle is fixed to the anchor for receiving a support tube in close fit within the receptacle. The support tube supports the basketball goal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a basketball goal support for securement to a door or similar structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a basketball goal support that can be secured to either the top or bottom portion of a door or similar structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a basketball goal support for securement to a door or similar structure having only a single support tube for supporting the goal.